The Only Thing To Fear Is Fear Itself
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: She left her ice-covered room unattended with the full intention of reconnecting with her sister. Maybe if she just saw Anna, just talked to her once more… everything would be alright. Her hand touched the doorknob... A Frozen drabble.


The Only Thing To Fear Is Fear Itself

Even though the castle didn't look like it had been abandoned it sure felt like it. Apart from the few servants and the guards who sneaked in and out of doorways and scuttled through the halls undetected, the corridors were full of empty space. The immobile statues and paintings were its only occupants. The silence was characteristic of a household/castle in mourning. It had only been a week since the King and Queen's fatal journey across the sea to the kingdom of Corona and the remaining members of the castle, Anna and Elsa, the two princesses, were still in obvious stages of grieving. The two girls were even more distant from each other now if that was even possible. They had been close, at one point, practically inseparable. But now they rarely saw each other. Each stayed in their own room, closing themselves off from the rest of the world with doors and rooms.

For Anna, isolating herself in her room strangely made her feel more connected, more in tune with her sister. Shutting the door and locking herself away gave her somewhat of an insight into how Elsa lived her life every day. Though she longed to attempt to communicate, attempt to build that happy snowman with her sister, she willed herself not to. Maybe the time for company was long gone now…

For Elsa the silence was maddening. She wanted to hear Anna's voice talking to her, telling her of the bright and happy days ahead of them. She missed the different tones of her sister's voice, the high pitched squeals when she was excited, the broken pauses and stifled sobs when she was sad. For the first time in forever, she wanted her sister by her side, to help her get through this. Elsa, unlike Anna had hoped, didn't have all the answers. She didn't know what was going to happen next. The only thing she was sure of was that she needed her sister. With their parents now gone, the two girls only had each other.

But as the days wore on, as the silence was dragged out, Elsa came to the heart-sinking conclusion that maybe it was too late. The ever usual bouncing footsteps no longer echoed through the hallway, no sounds of things breaking and no spurts of giggles could be heard. All things and sounds attributed to Anna and her daily visits to see Elsa were all replaced with that ever-lasting silence.

It was the emptiness of the castle that finally prompted Elsa to leave her room for the first time in what felt like ages. With her parents' warnings not hovering over her head anymore, Elsa's mind toyed with the idea of finally leaving her room. She left her ice-covered room unattended with the full intention of reconnecting with her sister. Each step brought her closer to Anna and yet dragged her back into the arms of the ghosts of her past. Her confidence faded with each stride she took as her memories of that accident and of how Anna was hurt grew in her mind. Her anxiety was diminishing her feelings of hope and by the time she had reached Anna's room, her footsteps had left a trail of ice and snow imprinted on the carpet behind her.

Frightened and scared, Elsa began to panic. Leaving her room had been a mistake, her curse was why she confined to that place. It was a stupid mistake to try and leave now especially since she was in such an emotional state.

Even still, a brief flicker of hope filled her mind. Maybe if she just saw Anna, just talked to her once more… everything would be alright. Her hand touched the doorknob.

_Yes I wanna build a snowman_

_I'm sorry it took so long_

She was about to open the door when she saw that it had turned to ice. Startled, she pulled back immediately horrified that she was unable to control her powers. Her parents were right, she wasn't ready yet. The shuffling of feet heard on the other side of the door caused Elsa's eyes to dart back and forth from the doorknob to the crack under the door where she see Anna's feet.

Without a seconds' hesitation, fueled by her anxiety and fear of hurting people with her powers, Elsa dashed back to her room and slammed the door behind her. The door caused vibrations to shake the entire hallway but Elsa didn't care. She was back in her safe-house, the one place where she couldn't hurt anymore.

By the time Anna opened her door to see what the commotion was about, the ice and snow on the door and carpet had vanished, melted right then and there. It had disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared, an action that was fueled by momentary fear.

Anna snuck a glance at Elsa's door, suddenly suspicious of her older sister but then she dismissed the idea. Elsa hadn't come out of her room in years, why would she come out now?

The sound of Anna closing her own door echoed back into Elsa's room where the platinum blonde was hiding in the darkness.

"I'm sorry Anna," whispered Elsa as she lowered her head, hoping that her sister would forgive her one day for all she put her through.

The End.

**Just a little fic I wrote for Creative Writing this year that I never uploaded on here.**

**Enjoy!**

**Bubble**


End file.
